


Practice

by annoyedraccoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kissing, M/M, also cussing, embarassing dumb kissing shit idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyedraccoon/pseuds/annoyedraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean realize they're the only losers in the 104th who haven't kissed anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IggyLikesToExplode](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IggyLikesToExplode).



> this is the dumbest thing ive ever written i dont even have words. came from a conversation w my sister about "what if eren and jean experimentally kissed" and it went out of control

“Okay...” Jean began awkwardly to Eren, who looked just as anxious about this as he felt. “So...How do we do this.”

What was _this_ , one may ask? Well that’s at the beginning of a very awkward story.

It all began when Jean began to notice things. How paired up everyone was beginning to seem. Not even that they were officially with anyone, but...Everyone was...intimate. Everyone walked in doubles and couples, whether they lasted minutes or months.

Jean didn’t know what to think of it. Sasha and Connie making out like crazy, Reiner and Bertholdt at it like rabbits, Ymir and Christa always sneaking off—Jean was pretty sure even Armin had gotten some action. And Jean? He’d never even kissed someone.

Mikasa is who he thought he’d dream of kissing. He definitely has dreamed of kissing her, but for current times, that’s where that event belongs. And he’d dreamed about kissing too many different people anyway, some that left him horrified of why his brain thought he had to see it. But he’d hope he’d be getting people to fall to their knees and kiss the ground he walked after joining the military. Especially once he was in the Military Police, but right then...he was looking pretty lonely.

But could he just up and kiss Mikasa? Hell no. If he was going to woo her he’d have to be a master in that department. And Jean would be honest with himself. He probably couldn’t kiss worth crap. That would mean he’d need to, you know, work up to kissing rare treasures like Mikasa. (Maybe work on his endurance to make sure he’d survive the beat down that could easily follow trying to ask her out).

But that brought him to this situation, the one that still didn’t feel real. With Eren. 

Jean had been walking with the blockhead on stable cleaning duty at night, punishment for another lovely fucking fight. They were already arguing again anyway, until Eren’s eyes were no longer on Jean. He waved off the words of defense Jean was saying, and pointed into the horse stables.

And there they were, Mina Carolina and Marco Bodt, kissing against the stable door. Jean raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Eren looked miffed, if anything. 

The duo of dark haired kids leaped when Jean called out, “You busy in here, Marco?”

Marco’s face was even redder than it had been before, contrasting with the freckles dappled on his skin. “Jean! Uh-um, hey Jean. Hey Eren. Uh...”

“We were just going!” Mina saved quickly, grabbing Marco’s hand and bolting form the stables with her partner, her pigtails bouncing behind her.

After that, Jean set down his bucket of water and scoffed. “Even Marco’s getting some action now, isn’t he?”

Marco was interesting. He’d told Jean he’d had feelings for him quite a while back. Jean would wonder how that would be, to be with his best friend like that, and he admitted he wasn’t against the idea. Marco was always beside him and smiling and cute and perfect, really.

But it didn’t actually feel that way with him, even if he could have that, no matter how he tried. Marco was his friend, but that was it, really. It couldn’t be more than that, and Jean couldn’t lose his best friend to something complicated like that. 

But maybe Marco was getting over it, then? He’d didn’t look that displeased about the weird encounter just then. That made Jean happy. He wanted Marco to be moving on. Of course, it kind of hurt to see him move on, too, but—

“You saying you aren’t?” Eren interrupted Jean’s thoughts, and he forgot he’d spoken before at all, and thus his peace he had crashed and burned and he remembered he was with the infuriating Eren Jaeger.

He didn’t want to dislike Eren. In fact, upon meeting him, he thought he was cute with his ideals and big eyes and thick eyelashes and naïve words. But he blatantly ignored anything Jean said to him, which wasn’t cute. And all good vibes with him were replaced with those of annoyance and being around the guy became similar to a fly buzzing by his ear.

“W-well, no, I’m not.” Jean said, knowing honesty was the best policy. He heard Eren chuckle behind him.

“I’m actually surprised.” He followed his laughter with, and Jean had to wonder what he meant by that. Probably in an offensive way.

Jean turned to the brat with his nose upturned, defenses switched on. “Maybe I’m actually controlling my urges unlike you and everyone else.”

“Excuse me?” Eren snapped, turning around from where he’d been cleaning to glare back at Jean. “I’m not making out with everyone. I’m actually here to train.”

Jean cocked an eyebrow. “Really? You can honestly say you haven’t been sleeping around?”

“Ugh.” Eren groaned, rolling his eyes. “I haven’t even kissed anyone, if that makes you feel better.”

Jean crossed his arms. “Wait. Are you being serious?”

Eren nodded with a pouting expression, as if admitting this was actually pretty low. So that was definitely strange. With Mikasa and Armin around him all the time, sticking like bees to honey, he would’ve expected him to have at least kissed someone. 

Jean could see that being true though, as long as Eren had never had feelings for anyone. Because really, when he was passionate he was god damn passionate. When speaking of the outside world and titans, his eyes were so vibrant and big, his words shook with feeling on their way out but were still spoken so strong. Jean could only imagine how it must feel for that passion to be directed towards a person, to look at him that way.

No, wait. He meant to look at a person that way. Not himself, exactly, he didn’t want Eren to be interested in him, no matter how intriguing that thought really was and it was really—

“It doesn’t really matter.” Eren grumbled when Jean’s silence answered for him, and Jean wondered how much Eren believed that statement. On one hand, Eren’s sexuality could easily be “kill-titans” but then, there was how Eren actually looked a little embarrassed about it. And there was Jean’s imagination going on overdrive with _what would it look like with Eren blushing from a kiss on the cheek? How would Eren react to a loving confession? Or how his hands feel coiled around Jean’s fingers—_

Oh man, what was he even _thinking_? Jean needed to stop. But of course he didn’t. 

“Well,” Jean began, turning back to his cleaning. “It’s not like anyone’s missing out.”

“Right back at you, moron.” Eren snapped. “Unless you haven’t told me, you’ve had the same experience there that I’ve had.”

“Shut up!” Jean said, even though Jaeger was only defending himself with the truth. Actually, although still insulted by his loneliness, Jean was quite pleased his mortal enemy at least was in the same shitty boat.

“And it’s not going to change for you unless you adjust that attitude of yours, Jean.” Eren scolded, and Jean threw down his broom and strode towards Eren.

“I could say the same for you, shorty.” 

“What the fuck? I’m not even that much shorter than you!”

“Whatever, you’re an idiot!” Jean derided him. “I’m probably better at kissing than you anyway.”

“What? As if.” Eren scoffed. 

“Yeah.” Jean sneered. “You’re probably slobbery and gross.”

“That’s not true!” Eren denied.

“Then prove it!” Jean challenged without fully thinking it through. And it was followed by an awkward silence of realization to which both boys flushed to. Suddenly that foot between their faces felt like it didn’t exist and each back away from the other.

Jean had to stop himself from getting distracted by the pink tint on Eren’s cheeks and ears, because wow, it was just how he’d imagined it would look, seeing him flustered—

“That’s not what I meant!” Jean saved hastily. But then Eren was quiet for a long moment that had Jean concerned. “What?”

“What if I did?” Eren offered sheepishly.

“WHAT?” Jean reiterated.

“Calm down, not like that.” Eren grimaced. “I mean, look, you’re probably right—”

“I’m always right.”

“—We’re probably both not that great, with...” Eren darted his gaze away.“ _Kissing_ , so shouldn’t we...try it now?”

“Wait a second, Jaeger.” Jean waved his hands in front of his face. “Let me make sure I’m following. Are you saying you want to kiss me to see if we’re bad? Or practice?”

Eren looked back into Jean’s face, gold specks appearing in his irises from the yellow lantern lights. “What do we have to lose?”

Jean was about to protest, but...

He had a point.

What _did_ they have to lose? Like, what could even go wrong with it? They already hated each other, so they weren’t going to make a friendship awkward or anything, nor will it become anything more, right? Yeah, he’d be letting Eren fucking Jaeger be his first kiss...but maybe it’d be worth it if he made sure kissing Jean Kirschstein was a wonderful experience. He’d rather disappoint Eren than someone else, right?

“Okay.” Jean finally murmured timidly, and making Eren blink in surprise. “I guess that’s a good idea.”

“Okay.” Eren said. A beat of silence.

“Should we do it now?”

“Probably.” Eren shifted his feet. 

But still the tension was weaving through the empty stables, turning from irritation to nervousness. Obviously, they didn’t know who should initiate or anything. Maybe this would still end up being weird.

“Okay...” Jean said awkwardly to Eren, who looked just as anxious about this as he felt. “So...How do we do this.”

“Well, we just, you know, do it, right?” Eren asked reticently, and Jean found it funny to see Eren looking so unsure of himself, his green eyes looking like crystals in the low lightning. He’d make fun of it if he wasn’t just as bad at the moment.

Jean stepped a little closer. Just do it, then. “All right, I’ll just...” 

He began leaning in slowly, backing Eren up a bit, god this couldn’t really be happening, but then lost nerve and pulled away. He should’ve closed his eyes faster. Eren had his shut and his lips were pursed so slightly, welcoming Jean and Jean thought he might cry. Because a fucked up part of him thought Eren looked so susceptible and submissive suddenly and it was almost cute the way his eyebrows were furrowed in the effort to keep his eyes shut.

But then Eren opened his eyes and raised his brows, so Jean saved face with, “...We should make ground rules, first.”

“Eh?” Eren said. “You mean like...”

“Um...” Jean wanted to crawl in a hole and die. “You know...regulations, er, limits...”

“Why would I want to be doing anything more anyway?” Eren shrugged, and Jean tried not to take offense to that. “But if you’d feel better...no groping?”

“Gah, don’t say that, that’s weird.” Jean shook his head. “Yeah, n-no...that. Feeling, er, touching. Or whatever. Just...y-eah.”

Eren nodded.

“Okay, um...” Jean leaned in, shutting his eyes this time. He couldn’t really be doing this. He was about to kiss his arch enemy. In fact none of this felt real until the moment he felt those soft lips against his.

Jean didn’t know what a kiss was supposed to feel like, not really. But if it was feeling your chest light on fire and your heart practically pound out of your chest and your body going numb as it was tingled with electric sparks, then he had it right on the money. 

Jean had expected Eren’s lips to be soft; they always looked plump and ruby and nice. Not that his lips were nice, they just...felt nice. But he would’ve expected Eren to be rougher about it too, and he meant it when he said he’d be slobbery, but he wasn’t, only moving his lips slowly against his own, the movements smooth and connected like a quiet brook. 

Jean pulled away after the overly innocent kiss and looked at Eren for some kind of reaction, but all he got was his wide vivid eyes and a dark flush on his cheeks. Jean was pretty sure he had a matching set.

“Okay.” Eren murmured, seeming irked. “What now?”

“Was I any good?” Jean asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. God, he couldn’t even look at him. Not until Eren finally answered.

“I-I guess, I’m not sure. It felt goo—” Eren stopped himself and shook his head. “Whatever. I didn’t get enough to work with to know. That was barely a kiss.”

Jean was about to roll his eyes and say something witty to defend himself, but Eren surged forward and kissed Jean again.

And—maybe a bit too readily—he kissed back, apparently with too much force because Eren reared back a bit and Jean was partially on top of him, pressing Eren against the stone wall. But instead of adjusting, Jean let himself kiss Eren, because he’d felt Eren’s tongue brush his bottom lip and he let him prod his lips apart.

Jean’s fingers dug into the wall around Eren’s head, forcing his arms still. More of those flames danced along Jean’s spine, and he was beginning to wonder if it was kissing or Eren Jaeger doing that. Maybe both. 

Jean’s head tilted to kiss him more deeply, to feel their tongues against each other just a little more. Sometimes they both sucked in breaths at the same time and it felt weird. Occasionally their teeth clinked together and that hurt, but the weird ass pleasure he was getting from this soothed it out too quickly. Each little flick of Eren’s warm and slick tongue lit a match on Jean’s skin and each strange little moan Eren made (which Jean did not realize he could do) sent that heat straight between Jean’s legs. Shit, this was just practice, they weren’t...

Jean finally pulled his head back to give Eren some space. But Eren’s lips followed, still kissing Jean further. Jean felt a fervent hand on that back of his head, rubbing soft fingers along the shorter hair. The other hand went around Jean’s waist, and he fucking _moaned_. He almost returned the gesture, but fuck, no, this wasn’t what they were supposed to be doing.

Way too reluctantly for Jean’s own good, he pushed Eren away by his chest, and wiped his mouth.

“Eren, what the hell!?” He yelped, a little taken aback by Eren’s disappointed face and how attractive the pout in his swollen bottom lip looked and holy _shit he was just kissing that._

“What?” Eren asked, looking completely clueless to his definite mistake. Jean pressed his lips together, still rubbing them as if it would take away the tingling sensation.

“Y-you weren’t—Your hand—You-You touched me!” He pointed his finger at Eren as if there was someone else to accuse. Eren rolled his eyes.

“Kissing requires touching.”

“I KNOW THAT.” Jean grated. “But you were like...” Whoever is up there watching, please kill him now. “ _Touching_ touching.”

Eren sighed and leaned against the wall again, crossing his arms. “It’s your fault.”

“BUT YOU GOT HANDSY, NOT ME.”

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO NOT USE MY HANDS? IT’S WEIRD IF YOU DON’T—”

Jean covered Eren’s damn big mouth when they heard talking somewhere nearby. Two figures were walking down the path a little ways from where the other two were standing. Ah, just Hannah and Franz. Probably about to do the same thing Jean and Eren were doing, out in the woods past the stables. Wait, no. No they were going to be _kissing_. Jean and Eren were...kissing. Fuck.

“I thought we were just—I mean, we’re just practicing kissing, it’s not like...” Jean looked away. “You _want_ to be kissing me or something.”

“Fair enough.” Eren said a little too quickly. “But just kissing is weird, I have to put my hands somewhere.”

“I was fine.” Jean argued.

“But you got to have the wall.” Eren emphasized his point by leaning against it and somehow looking...hot. “And anyway, if we’re practicing, we should be practicing liked how we’d want to kiss someone.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Jean wiped his clammy hands on his pants. “We can...If we have to, you, I mean we...” Jean sighed. He wasn’t liking the talking part of this nearly as much. “You get it.”

Eren nodded and put his hands around Jean’s neck to kiss him again, and he did it so passionately Jean was beginning to wonder if Eren was all that against it. But hell, Jean couldn’t tell if he was against it anymore. He liked how this felt, whatever it was. And he could tell his lower half was liking it, too, much to Jean’s horror. He was just praying to anyone who’d listen that it was kissing that he liked and not Eren.

He tugged Eren’s shirt down slightly and started kissing Eren’s remarkable neck, grazing the veins with his teeth. Eren took in a sharp breath.

“You’re not—”

“It’s still just kissing.” Jean mumbled against Eren’s collar. And that’s all it was. Just kissing. And maybe licking. Some biting may have been involved. It was only because Eren made these fucking whining sounds and Jean wanted to hear it more. So he could make fun of it later. That was probably why.

Eren gripped at Jean’s hair again, so similar to the regular hair pulling they do, but very, _very_ different. The grasps were full of lust instead of anger. Jean couldn’t even feel a space between their bodies now, pressing Eren so tightly into the wall he felt Eren’s legs curling around his own.

He had to stop the intimacy this was getting. Jean pulled his lips off Eren’s neck for a moment, and asked to distract himself, “W-who do you wa-want to kiss?”

He had no intentions to do something with this information, except to get Eren to stop moaning in a way that was turning him on. And he could feel that Eren was into it too, by what was pressed against Jean’s thigh. He had to be thinking about someone right then. Because it couldn’t possibly have been _Jean_ who made him this blundering mess, right?

“I...” Eren started like he was going to answer, but then he shook his head, ears getting redder. “There’s n-no one...”

Jean pressed his knee into Eren’s groin to prove he knew Eren was lying, since one doesn’t just get turned on by nothing, leaving the brunette gasping desperately. “Really?”

Eren nodded quickly and forcibly kissed Jean’s lips again, all tongue that was only improving its maneuverability as they kissed. He felt Eren’s hands slide down to grip Jean’s hips, pulling them into his own.

“What...about you?” Eren rasped between kisses and pants, his voice dropping a fucking octave. Jean felt lightheaded, with Eren kissing his neck and probably being an asshole and leaving hickies. He felt sweaty and stimulated, and lacking the fresh oxygen he needed to have instead musty stable air. “Who are you...thinking about?”

“It’s you,” Jean murmured quietly and stupidly. His heart stopped right there, _this is it, Eren knows I’m into him and my life is over,_ but like a beautiful miracle, the curfew bells started ringing and drowned Jean’s mistake of a word out completely.

“What?” Eren breathed, ignoring the bells to suck on Jean’s collarbone and grind into his hips just a little more. Fuck.

“Uh, tha-at’s curfew.” Jean pointed out. “We should’ve been done c-cleaning the stables.” 

Eren let himself pull away at that, glancing outside. “Yeah. We should finish...cleaning.”

Jean detached himself, realizing he’d practically merged Eren into the wall.

“So...Okay.” Jean said, wiping his clammy hands on his pants. “Let’s finish.”

They did, quite silently, quite awkwardly, quite clumsily. Jean couldn’t manage to even glance at Eren, and when he did he’d meet his gaze to see Eren dart his own eyes away just as fast. And Jean’s shaking hands dropped the broom too many times. 

Maybe there were some consequences here.

And when they finished, they stepped out of the stables, more exhausted then they should’ve been. Their walk back was dead silent; people wouldn’t even have recognized them as Jean and Eren. Usually if they were alone it was constant debate.

“Hey, Jean.” Eren suddenly said, before they could go into the barracks. He’d grabbed Jean’s sleeve before he could open the door.

“W-what is it?” Jean asked, his voice composed of annoyance and shock. Shock that Eren had decided to speak to him, shock of how amazingly blue his eyes looked in the moonlight. Just a little shocked over a lot of things.

Eren turned his head aside in consideration, and just as Jean was about to articulate his annoyance that he wanted to go the fuck to bed, he spoke.

“We should practice again some time.”

Jean’s eyes could’ve popped out of their sockets, just as his heart decided to flutter and for some odd reason he found himself looking forward to whatever ‘some time’ was a helluva lot more. 

He sure as hell wasn’t going to be kissing Eren Jaeger again. No, that was a one time, amazing thing. No way was he going to make himself feel that swelling pleasure in his chest again and everything great that happened when he was kissing Eren. Not going to happen.

But although these thoughts surged repeatedly through Jean’s brain, none of them made it to his mouth as he looked on Eren’s expectant face.

“Sure.”


End file.
